


Waste a little love on me

by TheScribblingArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Pale, Platonic Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribblingArtist/pseuds/TheScribblingArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had wayyyy too much fun with this! Gosh, Horuss needs some top-quality loving. I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM. You've made me fall in love with this adorable bastard, so if I go down I'm taking you down with me.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waste a little love on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



> I had wayyyy too much fun with this! Gosh, Horuss needs some top-quality loving. I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM. You've made me fall in love with this adorable bastard, so if I go down I'm taking you down with me.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
